Moonlight
by Chanlove
Summary: Kau tersenyum sakit padaku seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Tetapi bahu kecilmu mulai bergetar. Dengan lembut aku berkata, "Kau bisa datang padaku dan beristirahat. Ketika pagi menyapa kau bisa kembali pada cintamu. Tetapi setelah itu, jangan pernah kembali lagi kepadaku. Jangan jemput aku untuk mengobati segala luka di hatimu. Karena aku sama sakitnya denganmu." CHANBAEK. GS.


MOONLIGHT

Chanlove

  
  


  
  


Kamu yang selalu mendatangiku diam-diam ketika malam tiba.

Menghapus semua kegelapan.

Mungkinkah kau kehilangan arah lagi?

Hampir setiap malam menjelang pergantian tahun, Chanyeol akan disibukkan dengan berbagai proposal yang menyangkut pagelaran pameran seninya beberapa hari sebelum natal tiba. Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol mengumpulkan serta mengoreksi semua hasil karya lukisannya yang bertema 'nature' untuk dipajang di pameran yang akan digelarnya pertama kali.

  
  


Di dalam rumahnya, yang di tempati bersama neneknya, Chanyeol memiliki sebuah ruangan khusus yang ditata sedemikian rupa untuk menyimpan lukisannya dan sebisa mungkin dia rawat dengan baik. Selain itu, ruangan penyimpanan itu juga biasa Chanyeol gunakan untuk mengonsep karyanya dan membentuknya karena keadaannya yang tenang dan damai.

  
  


Selama beberapa tahun semenjak dia mulai memiliki hobi melukis, Chanyeol telah menantikan pagelaran pameran dari hasil karyanya sendiri. Tidak heran jika Chanyeol sangat fokus dalam menyusun proposal mengenai event yang akan diadakannya dengan keantusiasan yang tinggi.

  
  


Seperti malam ini contohnya. Laki-laki tampan yang memiliki tubuh jangkung itu masih setia dengan dokumen proposalnya meski waktu sudah lewat tengah malam. Hujan di luar sana beriringan dengan suara dentuman musik jazz santai yang berputar dari sound system di dekat perapian ruangannya yang menyala. Suasana hangat dan tenang melingkupi Chanyeol sehingga pria itu bisa melanjutkan fokusnya kepada layar monitor. Kecuali suara pintu yang terbuka dan berhasil membuat Park Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya kepada gadis mungil yang berdiri basah di ambang pintu.

  
  


Dahi cemerlang Chanyeol berkerut resah, "Baekhyun?" katanya sambil melirik jam di nakas yang menunjukkan pukul satu lewat dua puluh lima menit. "ada apa?"

  
  


"Chhhann… yeeoollh…"

  
  


Jelas sekali. Chanyeol melihat air mata yang jatuh dari sepasang mata indah itu. Dan dia mengartikan terdapat sebuah luka gores di dalam dada gadis itu. Mengambil langkah untuk meraih handuk di jemuran kecil dekat pintu, Chanyeol melingkarkannya di tubuh mungil gadis itu. Dia mengigil kedinginan dan Chanyeol membawanya ke sofa tunggal yang nyaman di dekat perapian.

  
  


Belum sempat mengeluarkan tanya, Chanyeol berpikir ada baiknya jika dia menyiapkan minuman hangat terlebih dahulu untuk membantu menghilangkat gigil pada tubuh Baekhyun. Lantas dia memberikannya dan membantu Baekhyun untuk meminumnya pelan-pelan.

  
  


"Kau kabur dari rumah?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati, merasa sedikit takut apabila dugaannya benar.

  
  


Gadis itu menatap perapian dengan kosong, lantas mengangguk pelan tanpa melepas pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. "S-sehun…"

  
  


"Ada apa dengan Sehun? Kau punya masalah dengannya?"

  
  


Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Kali ini dengan air mata yang turun beraturan dan membasahi pipinya yang mulai mengering.

  
  


"Lagi?"

  
  


Chanyeol menghembuskan napas pelan, "Ceritakan padaku!"  
  


* * *

Sebenarnya Baekhyun adalah tipikal gadis cerewet yang biasa mengisi harinya dengan kalimat yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Begitu pula dengan hari ini. Selesai dengan urusannya di restoran cepat saji—tempat di mana dia bekerja—Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan niatnya ke sebuah rumah sakit besar di wilayah Cheongdam-dong. Di mana kekasihnya yang bernama Oh Sehun bekerja sebagai seorang dokter yang sangat sibuk.

  
  


Baekhyun membawa bekal makanan kesukaan Sehun dan berniat mengisi waktu istirahat pria itu dengan duduk berdua di kantin rumah sakit yang mana akan membuat Baekhyun sangat bahagia meski sederhana. Terlebih hari ini adalah perayaan hari ulang tahunnya. Oleh karena itu, Baekhyun sangat antusias mengunjungi Sehun yang belum sempat memberikannya ucapan ulang tahun karena Baekhyun sendiri yang akan menagihnya.

  
  


Gadis itu sudah tiba beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Dan harus menunggu selama rapat para dokter di auditorium selesai. Sambil mengisi waktu dalam keadaan koridor yang hening, Baekhyun membuka atensi untuk memperhatikan ruangan besar yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun memiliki trauma dengan bangunan ini, terlebih pada bau obat-obatan yang menyatu di udara sehingga akan tercium di mana-mana. Tetapi semua itu hanya angin lalu untuk Baekhyun. Selama dirinya tidak harus berhadapan dengan benda-benda seperti itu, maka Baekhyun akan memaksa diri untuk mendatangi bangunan yang menjadi lambang kesehatan ini. Apalagi jika sudah bertemu dengan Sehun. Baekhyun sendiri yang akan melupakan segala trauma tersebut.

  
  


Selang beberapa jam, pintu auditorium itu terbuka. Baekhyun sedikit kesal sebenarnya. Kira-kira apa yang dibahas oleh orang-orang cerdas itu di dalam? Apakah mereka tidak jenuh harus membahas hal-hal rumit yang menyangkut pekerjaan mereka selama beberapa jam lamanya?

  
  


Baekhyun mendengus pelan, terlebih ketika dia tidak kunjung menangkap sosok tampan kekasihnya yang mengenakan jas putih khas seorang dokter seperti yang lainnya. Kecuali seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis cantik berseragam senada. Uh-oh, bukankah itu Oh Sehun kekasihnya? Dan apa-apaan dengan senyuman itu?

  
  


"Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan segera. Beberapa dokter di sana sempat melirik ke arahnya, begitu pula dengan kedua orang yang sejak tadi cukup banyak membuat hatinya tercubit. Sehun dan mantan kekasih Cina-nya: Xi Luhan.

  
  


Baekhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri keduanya dan menatap Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut. "Aku menunggumu selama berjam-jam…"

  
  


Sehun tersenyum manis kepada Luhan dan mengangguk formal ketika Luhan pamit untuk segera pergi. "Ada apa datang kemari?" tanyanya kepada Baekhyun ketika Luhan sudah benar-benar menjauh.

  
  


Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Untuk apa lagi jika bukan menagih ucapan selamat ulang tahun?"

  
  


"Ucapan selamat ulang tahun?" Sehun bertanya heran, lantas tersadar dengan ucapan Baekhyun. "Oh, maaf, aku melupakannya Baek."

  
  


"Astaga, Oh Sehun. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" Baekhyun mendecih kesal.

  
  


"Maafkan aku. Jadwalku di rumah sakit menumpuk. Jadi aku tidak sempat mengucapkannya kepadamu. Selamat ulang tahun, ya." Sehun mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyun.

  
  


Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Sayang, aku lapar sekali. Ayo, kita makan! Aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu untuk kita makan berdua."

  
  


Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah makan sebelum rapat tadi. Sekarang pulanglah. Ini sudah larut, masih banyak perkerjaan yang harus kulakukan di sini."

  
  


Setelah itu Sehun pergi begitu saja, dan Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaan karena sikapnya yang begitu datar.

  
  


"Se—"

  
  


"Sehun-ssi. Aku ingat jika aku belum mengisi perutku malam ini. Bisakah kau temani aku makan malam?"

  
  


"Oh, baiklah, Luhan-ssi. Mau makan di mana? Di kantin atau kau mau di restoran luar?"

  
  


"Umm… apa kau punya rekomendasi tempat makan yang enak?"

  
  


"Tentu saja. Jadi, kita berangkat?"

  
  


Baekhyun melihat itu semua. Saat di mana Sehun dengan begitu perhatiannya memayungi tubuh Luhan di tengah derasnya hujan menuju mobil milik Sehun yang berada di parkiran. Sementara kekasihnya sendiri harus menahan gigil karena ditimpa dinginnya air hujan dan angin malam.

  
  


Baekhyun menangis di sana. Tanpa berniat kembali ke rumah, dia berjalan ke tempat di mana dia pikir bisa menyembuhkan luka gores di hatinya. Dan tempat itu adalah rumah Chanyeol, seorang sahabat yang selalu mengerti bagaimana Baekhyun.

  
  


* * *

"Sehun hanya merasa khawatir kepadamu. Makanya dia mengusirmu dari rumah sakit." Chanyeol berkata saat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya. Laki-laki itu sekarang sibuk mencarikan baju di sebuah lemari mungil dekat nakas untuk dipinjamkan kepada Baekhyun yang basah kuyup.

  
  


"Dia tidak. Dia melakukan itu untuk bisa berduaan dengan mantan sialannya itu, Yeol."

  
  


"Jaga bicaramu, Baek!" Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah piyama peninggalan Ibunya ke arah Baekhyun. "Kalau kau memberikan sugesti seperti itu, maka kejadiannya juga akan seperti itu. Kau harus berpikir positif!"

  
  


"Aku melihatnya dengan mata dan kepalaku sendiri, Yeol! Sehun tersenyum manis kepada Xi Luhan dan memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya. Sedangkan aku hanya dianggap lalu olehnya."

  
  


"Mungkin Sehun hanya merasa tidak enak menolak permintaan Luhan. Makanya dia menerima ajakan itu."

  
  


"Apapun itu. Aku merasa sangat kecewa kepadanya! Aku tidak akan menghubunginya lagi sebelum dia sendiri yang mengucapkan maaf kepadaku!"

  
  


"Terserah bagaimana dirimu, Baek. Kau juga harus mengerti keadaan Sehun. Dia laki-laki yang memiliki pekerjaan rumit. Tidak seharusnya kau meminta part-time lebih darinya untuk berkencan. Setidaknya biarkan dia membagi waktu antara dirimu dengan pekerjaannya. Aku yakin Sehun bisa melakukan itu, kalau kau juga bisa memahaminya."

  
  


Baekhyun terdiam mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Sejujurnya, bukan hanya kali ini saja Baekhyun merasa Sehun menghindarinya. Beberapa waktu ke belakang, Baekhyun juga sempat mengalami kejadian yang berhasil memukul telak hatinya karena ulah kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dan dia selalu membaginya kepada Chanyeol yang berakhir dengan petuah dan nasehat yang dilontarkan laki-laki itu kepada Baekhyun. Seperti saat ini. Di satu sisi, dia merasa kecewa dengan Sehun yang baru-baru ini menghindar darinya. Namun di sisi lain, Baekhyun senang memiliki Chanyeol yang begitu perhatian kepadanya.

  
  


"Terima kasih," lirih Baekhyun. Atensinya berubah arah menatap Chanyeol. Dan laki-laki itu keheranan melihat senyum sendu yang terpatri jelas di wajah sahabatnya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Yeol-ah. Aku senang bisa memiliki sahabat baik sepertimu."

  
  


Chanyeol terdiam beberapa jenak sebelum meringis pelan, "bukan apa-apa, Baek." katanya dengan wajah tertunduk. "Pergilah, ganti bajumu sebelum kau jatuh sakit. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

  
  


* * *

Seharusnya Chanyeol merasa lega karena mendapati Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, setelah diberikan sedikit kekecewaan oleh Sehun hingga gadis itu sedikit hilang akal dengan berlari menerjang hujan demi mendatangi rumahnya. Tetapi Chanyeol sedikit teringat dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun beberapa jam yang lalu.

  
  


Aku senang bisa memiliki sahabat baik sepertimu.

  
  


Sahabat.

  
  


Ya, status mereka saat ini hanyalah seorang sahabat. Meski Chanyeol telah banyak menunjukkan sikap lembutnya kepada Baekhyun. Gadis itu tetaplah menganggapnya tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat.

  
  


Jujur saja. Semenjak mereka duduk di kursi SHS, Chanyeol menyimpan sebuah perasaan lain kepada Byun Baekhyun. Dan segala perasaan semacam itu muncul ketika mereka menjalani banyak waktu bersama hingga bercerita mengenai rahasia besar dalam hidup mereka yang tidak pernah orang lain ketahui kecuali diri mereka sendiri. Keduanya sangat terbuka satu sama lain. Chanyeol merasa dirinya nyaman dan tenang ketika mendapati Baekhyun bersamanya, sampai di mana seorang siswa baru datang ke sekolah dan menyebut dirinya sebagai Oh Sehun lalu membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

  
  


Selang beberapa waktu, Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah berita besar yang membuat hatinya merasa tercubit keras. Sehun dan Baekhyun resmi berpacaran. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal tersebut—jika bukan salah seorang anggota OSIS yang memberitahunya.

  
  


Sejak saat itu pula, hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai merenggang. Meski keduanya masih saling menyimpan kontak, tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Terutama Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah karena menutupi hubungannya dengan Sehun. Sesekali mereka makan siang bersama di kantin. Tetapi lebih kepada Chanyeol yang sering makan sendirian di kantin karena Baekhyun akan memilih makan siang bersama Sehun di taman.

  
  


Setelah kelulusan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpisah. Keduanya mengambil universitas yang berbeda. Dan dari sana, Chanyeol mendapatkan hobi barunya, yakni: melukis. Kegiatan itu sedikit banyak membuat waktu Chanyeol tersita dan perlahan-lahan pria itu bisa melupakan luka yang bersarang di hatinya.

  
  


Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, hingga mereka lulus dari universitas dan membentangkan jarak yang semakin jauh untuk berkomunikasi. Kecuali, ketika Baekhyun datang ke rumahnya yang jauh dari perkotaan dan menceritakan kisah pedihnya bersama Oh Sehun yang mulai menjauh.

  
  


Awalnya Chanyeol merasa biasa saja. Tetapi saat Baekhyun lebih sering menyempatkan waktu untuk singgah dan menemani keseharian nenek Chanyeol di rumah, Chanyeol merasa kembali bernostalgia dengan perasaan itu. Perasaan di mana Chanyeol harus mengatakan bahwa: dia mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

  
  


Dia jatuh terlalu dalam kepada seorang gadis yang menganggapnya sekedar sahabat. Dan Chanyeol terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkannya kepada Baekhyun.

  
  


"Nenek, di mana harus kuletakkan pot bunga yang ini?"

  
  


Atensi Chanyeol berpindah fokus kepada tubuh mungil yang gesit membantu neneknya memindahkan pot-pot bunga yang sudah usang di depan toko bunga miliknya.

  
  


Semalaman ini Baekhyun menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Bukan karena apa, melainkan gadis itu yang terlelap pulas tak lama setelah baju basahnya diganti dengan piyama milik Ibu Chanyeol. Merasa tidak tega, Chanyeol memindahkan gadis itu ke kamarnya sementara dia sendiri tidak tidur semalaman karena harus mengerjakan bagian proposal yang tertunda.

  
  


Pagi tadi, sesaat setelah Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur cantiknya, Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya. Tetapi gadis itu dengan segan menolak, beralasan jika dia ingin menjauhi Sehun untuk sementara dan memilih membantu nenek Chanyeol mengurus toko bunganya. Dari pada itu, ketika hari menjelang siang, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mendapatkan sebuah telepon yang tampaknya sangat penting sehingga membuat Baekhyun terburu mengambil tas dan perlengkapannya di kamar Chanyeol.

  
  


"Chanyeol! Tolong antarkan aku ke rumah sakit! Sehun mengalami kecelakaan."

  
  


Tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku berkata, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarku.

Dan kau akan kembali dalam pelukannya.

Hatiku begitu hancur melihatmu seperti itu.

  
  


* * *

"Sebenarnya apa yang kaubuat ini, huh?!" Chanyeol tersentak ketika lembaran proposalnya di lempar tanpa perasaan ke arahnya. Akibatnya, kertas-kertas yang Chanyeol susun sedemikian sulit itu berhamburan di udara dan membuat Chanyeol menahan malu ketika hasil pekerjaannya sama sekali tidak dihargai.

  
  


"Maaf, Kris-ssi. Akan kurevisi ulang proposalnya dan silahkan lihat lagi nanti." Chanyeol membungkuk sopan ketika Kris membentaknya.

  
  


"Persetan! Aku tidak berminat dengan isi proposalmu. Akan kubatalkan janjiku untuk mensponsori pameran senimu!"

  
  


Hilang sudah harapan Chanyeol. Pameran seni yang selama ini menjadi mimpinya ternyata tidak akan terwujud dalam waktu dekat. Dan Chanyeol harus menunggu lama demi memuaskan hasrat untuk menunjukkan semua hasil karyanya di hadapan para pecinta seni. Dalam hati Chanyeol menangis, adakah yang lebih sakit dari pada ini?

  
  


Cukup. Setelah itu Chanyeol melihat Kris yang sibuk mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya lalu menjawab dengan amarah seperti sebelumnya.

  
  


"Xi Luhan! Sudah kukatakan kalau kita akan pergi menemui orang tuamu besok! Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi ke Cina sekarang karena aku sangat sibuk!"

  
  


Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, Chanyeol mengambil lembaran proposalnya satu per satu dan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang tidak bisa menekankan emosinya di dalam sana. Kemudian sebelum sempat dia membuka pintu, ponselnya bergetar menandakan bahwa terdapat sebuah pesan masuk.

  
  


Chanyeol berharap banyak jika itu dari Baekhyun yang akan mengabarinya sebuah kabar baik. Namun segalanya harapannya lenyap ketika dia membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

  
  


Pesannya memang berasal dari nomor kontak Byun Baekhyun. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak yakin jika gadis itu mengirimkan kabar baik kepadanya...

  
  


From: Baekhyunnie

Aku ingat kalau aku belum sempat mengucapkan hal ini kepadamu, Yeol. Tapi... terima kasih. Karena sudah mengantarkan aku ke rumah sakit waktu itu. Sehun benar-benar parah, kau tahu? Tapi syukurlah dia sudah lebih baik sekarang, dia juga sudah kembali bekerja. Dan baiknya lagi... kami akan bertunangan akhir pekan nanti. Datanglah ke rumahku kalau kau sempat.

  
  


* * *

Chanyeol tidak berhak menyalahkan Baekhyun atas masalah yang terjadi kepadanya. Meski sejujurnya dia juga merasa marah karena gadis itu telah banyak memporak-porandakan hatinya sedemikian rupa. Akibatnya, Chanyeol yang terlalu bergantung terhadap gadis itu dan kehilangan akal pikirannya karena terlalu banyak memikirkan perih yang tersisa setelah Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

  
  


Beberapa minggu terakhir—setelah Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit, gadis itu tidak pernah lagi menampakkan wujudnya. Mungkin segalanya sudah kembali seperti semula, dan Baekhyun sudah bisa menjalankan kisah asmaranya bersama Sehun hingga membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa: sudah cukup dia mencintai.

  
  


Bukan lagi saatnya bagi Chanyeol untuk memikirkan seorang gadis yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Meski dia sangat mencintainya. Chanyeol hanya perlu fokus kepada pekerjaannya sekaligus neneknya yang semakin renta. Cinta yang sebenarnya harus Chanyeol berikan adalah kepada neneknya sendiri. Bukan kepada seorang gadis yang suka menyebutnya dengan gelar 'sahabat'.

  
  


Chanyeol terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti. Baekhyun yang selama ini datang hanyalah menjadikannya pelampiasan atas kekesalan terhadap Oh Sehun. Dan parahnya, Chanyeol baru sadar belakangan ini. Setelah gadis itu benar-benar menghilang dari atensi Chanyeol dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

  
  


Oleh sebab itu, mulai dari sekarang, Chanyeol akan berpikir lebih matang dan merubah prinsip hidupnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya jatuh semakin dalam dan mencintai gadis itu terlalu banyak. Karena dia sadar, tidak sepantasnya dia mencintai Baekhyun.

  
  


* * *

Malam itu, Chanyeol bekerja keras merevisi ulang bagian proposalnya yang kurang menarik tanpa iringan musik jazz seperti biasanya. Keadaan ruangannya cukup hening, bahkan hanya terdengar suara gerak jemari panjangnya yang dengan terlatih mengetikkan sesuatu di atas keyboard.

  
  


Waktu telah menunjukkan lewat dua. Namun Chanyeol tak gentar dan memilih menghabiskan waktu tidurnya untuk kegiatan revisi ini. Sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan atensi.

  
  


Neneknya, wanita renta itu tersenyum tipis ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Alih-alih menjawab, sang nenek justru menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang membuat Chanyeol seketika teringat dengan Ibunya.

  
  


"Berjuang bukan berarti kau harus memforsir tubuhmu untuk terus menerus bekerja, Yeol-ah." Neneknya mendekati Chanyeol dan mengusap surai berantakan milik cucunya tersebut.

  
  


Chanyeol tersenyum miris sebelum beberapa tetes cairan bening itu terjatuh membasahi pipinya. Pria itu menutup wajahnya sambil bergumam dengan suara bergetar, "Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan nenek. Tapi lagi-lagi usahaku gagal."

  
  


Dan jika aku boleh egois, penyebab utamanya adalah... Byun Baekhyun. Gadis yang nyatanya sangat aku cintai namun memberikan sejuta duri tajam kepadaku untuk menuju segala sesuatu yang kuinginkan.

  
  


"Kau sudah berusaha keras, pertahankan itu. Tapi... jangan jadikan nenek satu-satunya motivasimu untuk menjadi lebih maju. Lakukan itu untuk orang tuamu juga, keluargamu, dan orang-orang yang kaucintai. Meskipun mereka tidak lagi bersamamu, kau harus tetap melakukannya supaya mereka bisa melihat dirimu yang sebenarnya...

  
  


...Nenek bangga kepadamu, Yeol-ah."

  
  


Meskipun mereka tidak lagi bersamamu, kau harus tetap melakukannya...

  
  


Meskipun mereka tidak lagi bersamamu...

  
  


* * *

Mata bulatnya belum bisa tertutup. Sesosok tinggi itu memerlukan lebih banyak waktu untuk mengistirahatkan kelopak matanya yang senantiasa terjaga meski larut telah berjumpa. Atensinya terlalu fokus terhadap kanvas landscape di hadapannya dengan sepasang tangan yang sibuk menggoreskan cat pada tempat yang tepat. Kemudian setelah ditelisik lebih dalam, ternyata lukisan itu membentuk sebuah wajah cantik yang akhir-akhir ini sedang Chanyeol rindukan: Byun Baekhyun.

  
  


Pikiran laki-laki itu berkelana kepada saat di mana dia bertemu dengan gadis itu, bagaimana kenangan indah yang mereka rasakan bersama, juga masa-masa pahit yang dilalui bersama-sama.

  
  


Sudah sejak lama Chanyeol menyimpan segala rasa di lubuk hatinya. Namun rasanya, dia masih belum bisa mengerti bagaimana cara mengungkapkan semua itu kepada Byun Baekhyun. Hingga muncul sosok lain yang berhasil memalingkan Baekhyun darinya sebelum sempat Chanyeol mengungkapkan rasa. Dan sosok itu adalah: Oh Sehun yang sangat dicintai Baekhyun.

  
  


Sakit memang Chanyeol rasakan. Tetapi lebih sakit lagi ketika dia harus menahan segenap rasa rindu yang muncul ke permukaan hatinya, sehingga membentuk segores luka lain yang lebih perih dari sekedar ditinggalkan. Dan sekarang, Chanyeol tengah merasakannya. Bagaimana ketika luka itu ditambal dengan luka lain yang lebih menyakitkan.

  
  


Hujan belum mereda sejak pergantian malam, dan Chanyeol berharap sekantung rasa rindu pada hatinya segera merembes keluar dan hilang terguyur hujan. Dengan begitu, Chanyeol tidak akan lagi merasakan denyut pedih di hatinya. Tidak lagi memikirkan bagaimana kabar gadis itu sekarang. Juga... tidak lagi menggantungkan hidup terhadap senyum manis si mungil yang senantiasa menyemangatinya. Sudah cukup Chanyeol berpikir bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Byun Baekhyun. Karena faktanya, dia masih hidup sekarang walau dalam keadaan sekarat.

  
  


Sebuah tempat yang tidak akan bisa kusentuh...

Sebuah tempat yang tidak bisa kutempati....

Sebuah refleksi yang ternyata bukan dirinya...

Inilah kisah sedihku, tentang cinta yang tidak terpenuhi...

  
  


Ketika Chanyeol menutup ruangan kerjanya hendak kembali ke kamar, pria itu mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras. Alih-alih membuka pintu, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu memeriksa pada kaca jendela yang menampakkan seorang gadis basah kuyup di depan teras rumahnya.

  
  


Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, berpikir sambil merasakan denyut dadanya yang bergerak semakin cepat.

  
  


Chanyeol merasakannya kembali...

  
  


Bagaimana bisa gadis itu menjungkir-balikkan perasaannya dengan begitu cepat?

  
  


"Chhaann... yeeeoollhh..."

  
  


Suara merdu yang biasa Chanyeol dengar melontarkan kalimat ceria itu bergetar. Lantas pria itu membuka pintu rumahnya dan secepat mungkin menyusul Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu untuk memayunginya. Gadis itu pasti kembali membawa luka nyeri di hatinya—untuk dilampiaskan kepada Chanyeol.

  
  


"Ada apa, Baekhyun? Kenapa kau hobi sekali datang ke rumahku malam-malam begini!?" Chanyeol masih berdiri sambil memegangi payung di hadapan Baekhyun: memperhatikan si mungil yang membungkuk sambil menutupi wajahnya—yang Chanyeol pikir sedang memproduksi air mata secara berlebihan. Tetapi pria itu tidak dapat memprotes nada suaranya yang dingin, tidak terdengar lembut seperti biasanya.

  
  


"S-se—sehun... Sehun... menyakitiku lagi, Yeol. Kumohon... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

  
  


Kini gadis itu tumbang: bersimpuh di hadapan Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menempel di wajah. Air matanya bercampur dengan hujan yang menimpa tubuh kecilnya. 

  
  


"Kau bertanya kepadaku apa yang harus kau lakukan, Baek?"

  
  


Gadis itu terdiam.

  
  


"Kau bertanya sedangkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!"

  
  


Tumpah sudah. Chanyeol meluapkan segala emosi yang tertahan dalam dadanya hingga membiarkan Baekhyun ikut merasakan apa yang selama ini dirasakannya. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, rindu yang tertahan, juga rasa sakit yang pernah Baekhyun berikan kepada Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa terbalaskan. Kecuali ketika si gadis mulai tersendat dengan kata-katanya.

  
  


"Maaf... ma-afkan aku, Chanyeol... Maafkan aku..."

  
  


"Maaf tidak akan bisa mengubah semuanya menjadi seperti semula, Baek. Sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit di dalam sini... Aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi..." Pria itu memukul pelan dadanya dengan air mata yang merembes membasahi pipi ketika kesesakkan mulai menguasai dada. "Pergilah dari kehidupanku, Baekhyun... Biarkan aku berhenti untuk mencintaimu. Jangan pernah kembali lagi, kumohon... Aku ingin menghapuskan semua kenanganku bersamamu, aku ingin berhenti mencintaimu, Baek... Kumohon, pergilah..."

  
  


Di mana saatnya Baekhyun ikut merasakan sesak dalam dada, gadis itu mengubah tangis semakin keras. Berlomba dengan suara hujan yang semakin membasahi tubuhnya yang melemah. Tersadar bahwa mulai sekarang... tidak akan ada lagi sosok Park Chanyeol yang akan menghangatkannya dengan sebuah handuk kecil pada tubuhnya, tidak lagi dengan sofa dekat perapian yang akan membuatnya nyaman, juga minuman hangat yang setia diberikan Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mulai menggigil. Karena Chanyeol... tidak ingin lagi Baekhyun datang untuk mengisi kenangan dalam hidupnya. Pria itu sudah merasakan sakit terlalu banyak. Tinggal saatnya menunggu timbal balik dari pria itu: ketika tanpa sengaja menimpa luka di dalam hatinya dengan timah yang sangat panas. Dan Baekhyun harus ikut merasakannya.

  
  


Kau memang hanya seorang sahabat bagiku, Park Chanyeol.

Tetapi ingatlah, kau adalah laki-laki terbaik yang pernah aku temui...

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua kebaikan yang pernah kau lakukan untukku, untuk semua kenangan indah yang kita ukir bersama-sama...

Oleh karena itu, aku ingin membalaskan budi baikku kepadamu.

Aku akan pergi sejauh mungkin, dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

Berjanjilah bila kau akan bahagia setelah ini.

  
  


* * *

Untuk yang nggak suka ending angst, cekidot:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian...

  
  


"Semoga beliau tenang di Surga-Nya."

  
  


Berkali-kali Chanyeol mendengarkan kalimat tersebut ketika tersadar bahwa dialah orang terakhir yang masih menunggu di area pemakaman ini. Dengan pakaian serba hitam—dilengkapi dengan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi mata sembabnya—Chanyeol mulai berbalik arah, meninggalkan makam seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang pernah menjadi penyemangat hidupnya dan hadir di tengah-tengah kesendiriannya.

  
  


"Kau baik?"

  
  


Seseorang di kursi kemudi bertanya begitu Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya di area parkir. Sebagai jawaban, laki-laki itu mengangguk dan melepas kacamatanya dengan asal sebelum menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada kursi mobil.

  
  


"Aku turut berduka atas kepergian nenekmu."

  
  


Chanyeol mengangguk sambil membalas singkat, "Terima kasih, Jongin-ah."

  
  


"Oh. Tadi aku baru saja menerima paket pengiriman dari seorang kurir yang... oh, boleh kukatakan kalau dia sedikit asing. Tapi katanya barang ini penting dan harus sampai ke tanganmu secepatnya. Jadi... kuletakkan barangnya di belakang." Jongin mengarahkan jari jempolnya ke kursi belakang untuk menunjuk sebuah barang bersampul cokelat yang katanya ditujukan kepada Chanyeol.

  
  


"Akan kubuka nanti. Sekarang bisakah antarkan aku ke rumah? Aku lelah sekali dan ingin istirahat."

  
  


"Tidak, Chanyeol. Kau harus lihat dulu paketnya!"

  
  


Chanyeol mendengus dengan geraman rendah tak bersuara. Kemudian tanpa niat sekalipun, tangannya meraih bungkus cokelat tersebut dan membukanya dengan malas. Sebuah souvenir indah yang terbuat dari kayu dan juga... sebuah undangan pernikahan.

  
  


... Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Duh, maaf ya(; Chanyeol belum ditakdirkan untuk bahagia kayaknya XD  



End file.
